Fotografía de Cerezo
by YaniiR
Summary: Es increíble cómo puedes retratar un efímero instante, en algo que puedas conservar para siempre. Sonará egoísta, ya que, aunque no me pertenecía quería que fuera para mí, no sólo su fotografía, si no todo el maravilloso -y asesino- ser que ella refleja tras la captura de esta cámara. AU Humano. Artista: Twitter: @ajiniboshi FanFic dedicado a SrHStudios


**Disclaimer: Hataraku Saibou NO me pertenece**

 **Nota de la autora: ¡Holi! Esto.. Podría considerarse una miniprecuela de mi FanFic Inolvidable, pero en esta ocasión nos enfocaremos en esta adorable Ship :3 *corazón***

 **Como puse en el Summary, este One-Shot va dedicado a SrHStudios, ya que él publicó en una página de Hataraku Saibou unas imágenes de esta ship y la verdad no me resistí a escribir algo de ellos dos ^^!**

 **Para aclarar los nombres en este AU Humano, se los recuerdo:**

 **Célula Dendrítica: César Dante**

 **Macrófaga: Margaret**

* * *

POV CD

Es increíble cómo puedes retratar un efímero instante, en algo que puedas conservar para siempre. Sonará egoísta, ya que, aunque no me pertenecía quería que fuera para mí, no sólo su fotografía, si no todo el maravilloso -y asesino- ser que ella refleja tras la captura de esta cámara.

Muchas personas no entienden que la fotografía también es un arte, incluso mi padre. Siempre decía que eso no me iba a dar de comer, de tener un nivel económico estable, y puede que tenga razón sin embargo nunca dejé de hacerlo, de vez en cuando visitaba plazas, parques, cerros o cafés para observar y plasmar imágenes comunes con más de algún significado profundo oculto.

Me encontraba en el parque del centro de la ciudad, parecía un oasis de naturaleza y paz en medio de la bulliciosa urbanización local. Usualmente hago un recorrido en todo el lugar, fotografiando escenas cotidianas y únicas. Era el comienzo de la primavera así que los árboles de cerezo ya desbordaban de pétalos caídos de sus flores, estaba caminando en ese tramo solitario ¡magnífico! Pensé, un apacible paisaje digno de una fotografía, enfoqué mi cámara hacia la calle en donde volaban cientos de pétalos, al fondo había un pequeño puente, estaba por tomar la imagen, pero de momento pasó una chica a paso de trote, creo que notó el hecho de que acababa de interrumpir mi panorámica perfecta así que volteó y fue cuando inconscientemente tomé la fotografía que marcaría un nuevo capítulo, no sólo en mi álbum si no en mi vida.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué torpe! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! -Repetía sin cesar inclinándose hacia delante -¿Arruiné tu foto? -Preguntó afligida

-Eh. Eh... -Yo estaba cautivado, sosteniendo la cámara a la altura de mi pecho, apostaría que tenía la cara embobada y sonrojada en ese momento, me di un par de bofetadas mentales, tratando de decir algo coherente, solo pude vociferar. -¡No! ¡No! ¡Al contrario!

-Qué alivio, me alegra saberlo -Dijo esbozando una apacible comisura risueña en sus labios. No pensé que su belleza sería superada hasta que la vi sonriendo, yo seguía vagando en mi mente hasta que me regañé a mí mismo, hombre ¡Di algo!

-Ah... Etto, deberías tener cuidado y no ir tan rápido, no vaya a ser que te pase algún mal imprevisto -Le advertí preocupado

-¡Es cierto! Había olvidado porque iba deprisa ¡Llegaré tarde! -Anunció angustiada. -Fue agradable conocerte, emm...

-César, César Dante -Me atreví a decirle mi nombre. -El agrado es mío...

-Margaret -También dijo su nombre al tiempo que se despedía con su mano retomando su camino. _Margaret._ Repetí en mi mente al ver la imagen digital que logré tomar en mi cámara, definitivamente sería la primera en revelar cuando fuera a imprimirlas. Me senté a estudiar cada detalle con ayuda del zoom, el misterio en sus ojos color miel, a simple vista dulces -y no lo negaba- pero que más allá de eso aseguraría que esconden un carácter y determinación asesina, el cómo su largo cabello arreglado en una trenza se alzaba al aire justo cuando volteó a ver a la lente y los cerezos que volaban a su alrededor le daban el toque ficticio, pero ella era real.

Y mencionando la realidad, el sonido del tono de llamada me trajo de nuevo a la misma.

-¿Si? -Contesté

-¡DANTE! ¿¡Dónde estás!? ¡Ya deberías estar en la empresa!

Lo olvidé, mi papá me consiguió un empleo en una gran corporación, pudo lograrlo ya que el dueño de la misma y él son socios, sin embargo le pareció poco ético que yo trabajara en la misma empresa que él, por eso habló con su amigo para ver si podía laborar ahí, lo cual aceptó, pero fue un puesto bajo como auxiliar de contabilidad, aunque nunca me gustó, soy bueno con los números y las cuentas, además empezar desde un puesto base es bueno, ascendería poco a poco por mi propio mérito, algo que mi padre aprobó.

-Si... Ya estoy cerca -Dije entre dientes, no era mentira, el edificio quedaba a una cuadra de este parque. -No te preocupes, llegaré a tiempo

-Más te vale hijo, recuerda que la primera impresión vale mucho

-Si lo tengo presente, gracias pa'

-¡Trabaja duro! -Animó colgando la llamada. Solté aire un poco resignado, pero bueno de algo tengo que vivir, por ahora será de realizar contabilidad, tomé mi mochila y retomé de nuevo hacia el edificio empresarial, sin evitar pensar en esa chica, en Margaret, en si alguna vez nos volveríamos a ver. Bueno dicen que el mundo es muy pequeño, ojalá sea cierto. Capaz me la topo en mi nuevo empleo, reí ante tal improbable acontecimiento, suspiré, tomé mi cámara atesorándola más que nunca, era la única pista de volver a verla, su fotografía me emanaba esperanza de que así sería.

* * *

 **¡Ay! Creo que lo último hasta poético me salió xD**

 **Odio ser tan cursi! :v! ¡Espero les haya gustado! :D**

 **(Qué onda con el título! No me juzguen por favor xD siempre he sido mala para eso :c )**

 **En fin, estén atentos que tengo uno que otro proyecto más sobre Hataraku Saibou ;)  
Nos leeremos pronto! Yanii'R se despide**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
